


神无月10

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	神无月10

他们从近在咫尺的距离凝视着对方。一目连先吻了上去，嘴唇贴上荒的唇时他闭上了眼，长长的浓密睫羽扫过荒的眼睑。荒的呼吸急促起来，他搂紧了一目连的腰，反客为主地压着一目连吻了下去。  
他们很久没有接过吻了，因为彼此的那些小心思。到了现在，他们终于不用再为那些不必要的烦恼而辗转纠结。  
这个吻刚开始的时候，一目连还以为自己能占据主导权；可当荒搂着他的腰，勾住他的舌尖强势而又缠绵地主动吻他时，他就只剩下了喘息和迎合的份。这是个漫长而黏腻的吻，荒把他吻到晕头转向、快喘不上气时才放开，分开时在他嘴角轻轻亲了亲，语气里带着点笑意：“床上这些事你都是和我学的，主动权你抢得过我？”  
被戳破心思，一目连脸红了红。他欲盖弥彰地用手背蹭了蹭被吻得有点红肿的唇，轻声辩解：“我没有……我只是想主动点。”  
说完，他像是要证明自己的话似的，伸出手主动探向了荒的下身。荒的衣饰一向华丽而繁复，连衣摆也很繁冗。一目连的手穿过荒的衣摆，隔着他的下身衣物捏了捏他胯下的那根东西。热硬的熟悉手感让他红着脸缩回手，他抬起头，看了看荒的脸：“你那里……好大。”  
荒望着他，明明那里早就硬了起来，荒脸上的神情依旧好整以暇，深蓝色的眼睛里视线柔和：“怎么了，想做？”  
“……”一目连垂下眼帘，点了点头，“说起这个，我忽然有个问题。之前你……为什么不愿意碰我？”  
荒的神色一瞬间有些凝重。他的手在一目连腰侧安抚似的拍了拍：“你那段时间又是堕妖，又是……没了孩子，身体不太好，我想还是先不要和你亲热。至于之后，就像我刚才说的，我打算摊牌之后再确定。”  
“但其实，我的身体最近很好的，比堕妖之前那段时间还要好。而且，你知道它有多想你吗？”一目连说着，直起身跪坐了起来。他将手探到自己衣摆里，似乎是伸手解掉了什么，然后他低垂着眼帘，将宽松的衣摆慢慢解了开来。  
腿部的肌肤裸露在夜间的空气里，有些凉。然后，他听见荒骤然急促起来的呼吸。  
一目连低下头，顺着荒灼热的眼神向自己身下看去。他看见自己身前有些硬起来的那根东西，再向下，是正沿着大腿内侧蜿蜒流下的透明液体。  
他已经猜到了。  
他鼓起勇气，继续说了下去：“没错，我发情期，我吃了药，但我只要稍微和你亲热一下，马上就变成这样子了。或者说，发情期时哪怕我只是在你身边，都会变成这样子。我真的很喜欢你，很想要你。只要你不嫌弃我现在这样的身体……”  
“别说了。”荒打断了他，“我怎么可能嫌弃你。别乱想了，连。”  
他说“连”那个字时，音调很短，却很温柔、很好听，就像很多很多年之前，他面对那个白发蓝眼的少年风神时叫出的语调一样好听。一目连愣了愣，随即心底涌上暖意。他勾了勾嘴角：“那我们做吧？”  
荒也微微笑了笑，他伸手去搂一目连的腰，打算帮对方做一些事前的准备。一目连却推开了他的手：“我自己来。”  
说着，他将手探到身后，摸索到那个柔软湿润的窄小地方，试探着伸进了一根手指。他最近很少这么自慰了，异物侵入后穴的感觉有点奇怪，他皱了皱眉。荒似乎看出了他的不适，对他说了句：“还是我来。”  
“不。你为我们的孩子做了这么多……我这个做‘妻子’的应该慰劳你。”一目连一边说着，一边将探进身体内部的手指又抽出些许，就这么开始深深浅浅地戳弄起来。尽管低垂着眼帘，他还是能感到荒灼热的视线落在他身上，这使他的脸也开始发烧。  
性质最为隐秘的自慰行为，如今就这么大大方方地暴露在荒的视线之下。尽管荒是他最亲密的人，但这样的视线还是让一目连感到羞耻和慌张。他心里有些乱，感到指端的触感略微松软下来，他便抽出手指，又有些急地将两根手指并拢在一起，重新送了进去。结果大概是他操之过急，两根手指伸进去时有点疼，他轻轻“嘶”了一声。  
“别慌。只有我看着而已，你有什么好紧张的。慢慢享受就好——我的‘妻子’。”荒搂过他的腰让他们靠近了一些，一只手探向一目连的下身，握住了他身前半挺立着的阴茎。一目连轻喘了一声：“别碰……”  
“没事。我只是想让你更舒服一点。”荒语气平常地说着，手上已经开始握着一目连的那根东西缓缓套弄。他手法不算差，套弄的速度不疾不徐，时而伸出纤长的手指去刺激顶端的铃口，动作很灵巧。在他的精心侍候之下，一目连很快便下意识地配合着他的动作，挺起腰将自己向荒手心里送，扩张自己后穴的手指也逐渐加快了抽动的速度，配合着前方快感的节律，更加大胆而直接地去主动触碰敏感点，寻求更多的刺激。  
一目连最终先用后面达到了高潮，高潮时他后穴反射性地绞紧了体内戳刺着的两根手指，他停下了动作，非常急促地喘息着。荒一直密切地注意着他的反应，见他这副样子，荒用指甲在他已经颤颤巍巍流出些液体的阴茎顶端恶质地轻轻一掐，让他惊喘着射了出来，乳白的液体全部溅在荒手心里。荒搂住一目连高潮后瘫软下来的身体，语气里带着些玩味：“你倒是把自己玩得很好。”他又将手探到一目连身后摸了摸，然后惊奇地挑了挑眉：“好多水。”  
一目连软软地倚在他怀里，听到荒的话，他微弱地挣扎了一下：“荒，别说了……”  
“好了，不说了。”荒侧过头，吻了吻怀中人发红的尖尖耳朵，心情很愉快，“你舒服过了，现在该轮到我了吧？”  
一目连从他怀里抬起头看他，有着黑色眼白的金瞳里带着水汽，看起来有种妖异的漂亮。他看了荒一小会，伸出手，动作轻柔地抚摸过荒弧度凌厉的眉，染着红色的眼尾，鼻骨，薄唇，形状优美的下颌，眼神里满是迷恋。然后他慢慢直起身，顺从地动手剥落自己淡金色的披风，又让里面早已解开衣襟的浴衣从自己肩头滑落下去。他很轻易地将自己剥到一丝不挂，除了颈上的黑色链条之外什么也没有剩。  
做完这一切，他转过身，背对着荒伏在榻上，又主动将臀部抬高了一些。荒顿了顿，随即笑了出来：“也好。有段日子没做了，背后位比较轻松。”  
一目连没能看见他的神情，但从荒的语调来看，他此时应当是很温柔的。  
一阵衣物的悉索声过后，后穴穴口被一根热硬的东西抵住。与此同时，沉沉地压下来的还有荒身上比线香清冷的那股好闻的气味，方才它还被一目连身上成熟而甜腻的水蜜桃香气完全盖过，但现在，它却隐隐有在气势上压过一目连的势头。一目连深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，略微动了动腰，将穴口在那硬挺的顶端蹭了蹭，示意身上的人已经可以了。  
下一刻，荒的阴茎便缓缓顶了进来。  
“唔……”刚被插进来时有点疼，一目连皱起眉，吞下一声即将出口的呻吟。荒似乎在刻意照顾他，插入时速度不快，但这反而让一目连有些急躁难忍起来——他如今的身体比以前还要淫荡，一旦适应了最开始的异物感，便忍不住想要更多。更何况身上的人是荒，他最爱的荒，方才也承认了深爱着他的荒；一想到这里，他便更迫切地想和荒融为一体。  
于是他转过头，看了身上的人一眼。荒读得懂他在床上的眼神，见状笑了笑，神情看起来依旧游刃有余：“着急了？看来，是我低估你了。”  
说罢，他伸出手握住一目连的腰，狠狠地一顶到底，把一目连逼出了一声低低的呻吟；然后，他几乎没给一目连喘息的时间，便开始了深深浅浅的抽插，动作间不时有意无意地碾过一目连体内那一小片凸起，满意地听着身下人的喘息声急促起来。  
事实上，他也忍了足够久，忍到快要维持不住他云淡风轻的表象。一目连的饥渴，倒是正合他心意。  
一目连跪伏在榻上，以羞耻的姿态承受着他的插弄，每当荒动作稍微狠一点，他都会被顶得身体向前晃，加之高潮过一次的身体本就有些脱力，他几乎就要跪不住。后穴内的敏感点被反复刺激，沿着脊椎传上来的强烈快感让他身体发软。他的腰难以抑制地塌陷下去，又被荒强硬地捞起来，埋在身体里的那根东西也一刻不停地狠狠向内撞击着，丝毫不见动作缓和的迹象。他被荒肏得狠了，连喘息和呻吟声都被顶得呜呜咽咽破破碎碎，他几乎快要掉下泪来。  
“……说起来。”荒粗重地喘息着，手指划过他线条漂亮的侧腰，停在他浑圆饱满的臀部上，“你这里，怎么又变大了？是不是为了方便生孩子，嗯？”  
他最后那一声“嗯”音调很低，有着他一贯以来的威严劲，此时又带上了喘息和鼻音，听起来性感得要命。一目连听得身体下意识地一抖，然后才羞愧地低声回应：“我不是……它变成什么样，不是我能决定的……呜！”  
他身下被荒重重地顶了一记，而后，灼热的呼吸落在他颈后熟悉的位置。一目连愣了下，随即明白过来了荒要做什么。他听见荒在他身后说：“反正，不管怎么样，你都会给我生下孩子的，我唯一的‘妻子’。”  
说着，荒用牙齿磨蹭过一目连颈后那片凸起的腺体，然后轻轻咬了下去。他能感到一目连瞬间绷直了身体，湿软的后穴痉挛着咬紧了他深埋在对方身体里的阴茎。他倒吸了口气，身下更用力地插进去。  
他早就怀疑一目连被咬破颈后腺体时会有快感，如今看来，果然没错。  
一目连被荒咬着脖子往里插，他们用的体位又是最原始的背后式，这使他们看起来犹如两头疯狂交媾的野兽。荒今天像是被一目连激起了骨子里的凶性，抽插的动作越来越重、越来越急，到了最后，连欲求不满了很久的一目连都几乎承受不住。  
最后的几记深插后，荒终于一个深顶，将自己顶到一目连身体最深处，在那里面释放了。那一刻，一目连的身体有一瞬间的绷直，随即彻底地瘫软下去。荒将自己慢慢从一目连体内退出来，抽出时带出淋淋漓漓不少透明体液，把两人的腿间弄得一塌糊涂。一目连还伏在那里，没有动弹，荒好奇地把手探到他身前摸了摸，果然，是又出精了。


End file.
